Gone
by Park JiSoo - Park HyeJae
Summary: Aku sangat menyukai dentingan piano yang kau mainkan, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah memain kan piano lagi ? / yaoi / sad ending / chanbaek couple


Tittle : Gone

Author : Park JiSoo & Park HyeJae

Genre : Romance, Sad

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All cast are belong to them self, this story based to Jin-Gone

Cast : - Park Chanyeol  
- Byun Baekhyun

Warning : Typo, alur tak menentu, sad ending, ending gantung, Baekhyun jadi buta(T.T), yaoi/boyXboy, dan lain lain

Summary : Aku sangat menyukai dentingan piano yang kau mainkan, tapi kenapa sekarang kau tidak pernah memain kan piano lagi ?

=0=0=0=

Baekhyun pov

Aku sampai di tempat tujuan ku, sebenar nya aku tidak tahu di mana tempat tujuan ku karna Appa ku tak mau memberi tahu ku, kata nya 'Nanti pasti kau tau sendiri.'.

Aku pun masuk dengan di iringi Appa ku sampai depan gerbang. Lalu aku pun berjalan sendirian masuk ke tempat itu, saat sampai di depan suatu ruangan, aku pun duduk di bangku yg ada di depan ruangan itu.

Baekhyun pov end  
Chanyeol pov

Aku sedang berlatih piano di ruang musik, lalu aku meliahat ada yang berjalan di depan ruangan ini, dia seorang namja imut. Aku memperhatikan nya terus sampai guru musik ku memukul buku not yang ada di depan ku, "Ya ! latihan yang benar.". Aku pun melanjutkan latihan ku sambil sesekali melirik namja itu.

Latihan ku sudah selesai dan aku segera keluar dari ruang musik, saat aku berjalan sambil memakan obat ku, aku berpapasan dengan namja tadi tapi dia seperti tidak melihat ku. Aku bertanya pada Appa ku "Kenapa namja tadi seperti itu ?" "Sudah lah, kau tidak perlu tahu !" jawab nya lalu dia mendorong ku agar cepat keluar dari gedung itu, "YA !" aku berteriak saat Appa ku terus mendorong ku.

Keesokan hari nya, aku datang ketempat itu lagi, aku langsung di sambut oleh pelayan yang ada di sana, "Selamat datang, Tuan" sapa nya sambil membungkuk, aku hanya membalas nya dengan membungkuk sambil tersenyum. Setelah membalas sapaan pelayan tadi aku langsung menuju ruang musik, saat sampai di depan ruang musik ternyata ada yang berlatih di dalam sana dan ternyata itu adalah namja imut kemarin. Aku duduk di bangku yang ada di depan ruangan itu, aku melihat namja itu sedang berlatih dan dia di pukul oleh guru musik itu. Aku kasihan melihat nya, tapi apa yang bisa ku lakukan ? lalu guru musik itu keluar dari ruang musik, dan permen yang akan namja itu makan terjatuh ke lantai. Aku melihat nya meraba raba lantai mencari permen yang akan dia makan, aku bertanya pada Ahjussi yang menjadi pelayan di sana "Ahjussi, kenapa dia seperti itu ? apakah dia buta ?" tanyaku beruntun, Ahjussi itu hanya menjawab "Pssstt." Mungkin menyuruh ku diam. Namja itu melanjut kan berlatih piano, aku masuk ke ruang musik sambil mengendap endap dan duduk di samping nya. "Annyeong." Sapa ku, ku lihat dia hanya tersenyum. Aku memainkan paino untuk nya, berharap dia bisa mengahapal bunyi itu dan membunyikan piano itu dengan tangan nya sendiri. Aku melihat guru musik itu berjalan ke arah ruang musik, "Ku harap kau bisa mengulangi permainan ku tadi" bisik ku pada nya dan aku segera bersembunyi di balik piano tersebut. Tepat saat aku berhasil menyembunyikan seluruh tubuh ku di balik piano itu guru musik itu datang. Setelah aku yakini dia sudah keluar, aku pun keluar dari balik piano tersebut. Aku kembali duduk di samping nya, saat aku baru duduk di samping nya tiba-tiba penyakit ku kambuh lagi. Aku segera mengambil obat yang selalu tersedia di kantong ku dan memakan nya. "Ada apa ?" tanya nya sangat pelan, "tidak ada, aku tau kau pasti mau memakan permen ini."jawab ku, dia hanya diam "Aaaaa" aku menyuruh nya membuka mulutnya. Dia hanya menurut dan saat aku memasuk kan permen ke mulut nya tak sengaja aku menyantuh bibir nya 'bibir nya sangat lembut' batinku sambil tersenyum, dia juga tersenyum saat merasakan manis nya permen itu.

Chanyeol pov end  
Author pov

-One week later-

Chanyeol memeriksa keadaan di sekitar bangku taman yang akan dia duduki bersama Baekhyun (Namja imut yang seminggu yang lalu ia bantu bermain piano). Saat merasa bahwa bangku itu aman, ia segera menyuruh Baekhyun cepat ke bangku itu "Ppalli" katanya sedikit berbisik tapi tetap dapat didengar oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun meraba dinding sekitar nya agar dapat menemukan Chanyeol, tapi sebelum Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah menarik nya duluan.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman, lalu Baekhyun meraba muka Chanyeol. Saat Baekhyun meraba muka Chanyeol, Chanyeol langsung menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menaruh tangan Baekhyun tepat di dada nya, pada saat itu pula penyakit Chanyeol kembali kambuh. Baru saja Chanyeol mengeluar kan obat nya, dia langsung di tarik oleh suruhan Appa nya. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun mencari obat Chanyeol yang jatuh, saat Baekhyun menemukan obat Chanyeol ia mencari Chanyeol yang sudah di bawa pergi suruhan Appa nya.

-A few days later-

Ruang musik yang biasa di pakai Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun sudah mulai berdebu, permen yang biasa di makan oleh Baekhyun sudah habis dan tempat nya sudah mulai berdebu.

Di kamar asrama nya, Baekhyun memegang obat Chanyeol, dia merasa kesepian ketika tidak ada Chanyeol.

Saat dia sedang tegak sambil memikirkan Chanyeol, dia mendengar ada yang membuka pintu ruang musik yang kebetulan ada di sebelah kamar asrama nya. Ternyata seseorang yang masuk ke ruang musik tersebut adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol berjalan ke arah piano dengan langkah gontai, dia kemudian duduk dan mulai memainkan piano nya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol memain kan piano seperti sebelum nya. Chanyeol mulai memain kan piano nya dengan pelan, dan lama kelamaan pun dia terjatuh di atas piano tersebut. Baekhyun yang mendengar permainan Chanyeol berhenti pun meneteskan air mata nya, mungkin ia takut penyakit Chanyeol kambuh lagi. Dugaan Baekhyun ternyata benar, Chanyeol pingsan karna penyakit nya kambuh. Chanyeol segera di bawa ke rumah sakit oleh pelayan yang bekerja di situ dan Appa nya. Guru musik nya pun merasa sedih karena merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol. Guru musik nya pun mulai memain kan piano, memain kan lagu yang biasa nya Chanyeol main kan. Baekhyun pun tersenyum karena dia mengira Chanyeol yang memain kan piano itu, dan tanpa di ketahui Baekhyun yang memain kan piano itu adalah guru musik nya.

**THE END**

Mianhae para readers karna akhir nya yang gantung *bow*, author cuma bisa buat segitu karna di MV nya juga Cuma segitu, sekali lagi mianhae para readers jeongmal mianhae *bow*.

Silahkan review para readers yang baik hati, kalo ada yang mau nge-bash juga gak apa apa, mungkin itu juga bisa jadi pelajaran bagi author yang kejam ini T.T


End file.
